The Beast
by KaruAmaku
Summary: Encerrado muchos años en un castillo que el construyo, sin compañia alguna, llega el dia que alguien llega a mudarse al lugar...
1. Hechizo y encuentro

**Hola , Hola! Bueno, apenas soy nueva en esto de los fics, bueno decidi hacer este, me inspire en una cancion de vocaloid llamada "The beast"**

**Bueno, Los capitulos no seran muy largos ehm...**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje**

**Aqui el link para que vean el video: www. /watch?v = OW0G 6whanrA**

**(Ehm... Quiten los espacios(?))**

**Bueno! Aqui les dejo mi primer fic que hago seriamente(?) Bueno espero que les guste .w.U!**

_**Hetalia no es mio~ Es del grandioso genialoso Himaruya-sama!**_

* * *

_**-Hechizo y encuentro-**_

Practicaba magia en el sotano, por equivocacion se hechizo a si mismo, convirtiendose en una horrible persona en vez de una hermosa bestia y convirtiendose inmortal.

-Mierda!-Repetia varias veces mientras se miraba al espejo, tenia unos cuernos...- No puede ser!- Alguien tocaba la puerta, era Francis, no queria ser visto, se puso un manto ensima, y salio por una puerta que estaba en el sotano que llevaba hacia afuera. Corrio sin rumbo, pasando entre los automoviles no tan modernos de esa epoca, era 1924...

LLego a un bosque, no queria ser encontrado por nadie. Fue construyendo un castillo, obvio tardo muchisimo en hacerlo, y lo termino, lo amueblo con unas riquezas que se encontraban en una cueva "secreta". Logro adornar cada rincon del lugar.

Paso el tiempo, seguro sus ehm...amigos, ya se habrian casado y formado una familia...  
Recordo a su hermano, se pregunto, "Que habra sido de el?"

Y siguio encerrado en su castillo, solo, el tiempo pasaba, todo cambiaba.  
Ya no sabia en que dia,mes,año se encontraba, era aburrido ser inmortal, pero tampoco queria suicidarse.

Paso el tiempo, ya era el año 2012, obvio, el ingles no sabia en que año se encontraba.

Alguien decidio mudarse al lugar, desde ahi, para el su vida cambio... un ... poco?

Subio al segundo piso, mirando desde ahi al inquilino, podia ver que tenia pelo color azabache, piel blanca...blanca..., y se podria decir que era bajito, bueno algo...

El Japones miraba el lugar, era hermoso, estaba limpio, como si alguien habitara ahi, eso lo hizo entrar en sospechas.

El Ingles no habia visto a un humano en muchos años, ser inmortal era triste, ver como tus seres querido envejecen y finalmente mueren, era muy triste...

Extrañaba sobre todo a aquel rubio, su hermano adoptivo, lo habia encontrado abandonado, y decidio criarlo y darle cariño, se sentia como un padre, era triste, aquel rubio ya habia muerto años atras.

El pelinegro miraba con detalle las cosas, ¡Eran un tesoro!  
Mientras revisaba los cajones encontro una libreta de dibujo, reviso el cuaderno hoja por hoja.

Un tipo peli-largo con algo de barba, un chico con un oso y una pequeña nota abajo que decia _"What was his name?"_ y en la siguiente pagina un dibujo de un chico sonriente, tambien tenia una pequeña nota abajo que decia, _"My dear brother..."_

El rubio aparecio detras del japones sin que este se diera cuenta y con un tono algo frio dijo:

-¿Que estas haciendo?-El peli-negro dio un pequeño saltito por que se asusto un poco por aquella voz fria, volteo a ver quien estaba detras de el. Vio los cuernos y una pequeña coronita que tenia en la cabeza, y una capa roja que parecia tejida a mano.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?- Pregunto el japones señalando la capa

-Si, ¿Por?- El mas bajo nego con la cabeza, se quedo hipnotizado por los ojos esmeraldas del rubio y sus notables cejas que le daban un...toque?.El rubio le quito el cuaderno.

-Eh...Eh!...¿Tu los dibujaste?-Pregunto al ingles, este solo asintio con la cabeza-Son geniales...

-¿Quien eres y que haces aqui?-dijo aun con un tono algo frio

-Eh...Soy Kiku Honda, vengo de Japón, he...venido a mudarme

-¿Por que?-Pregunto el otro

-Para venir a trabajar aca...Tal vez... vengan mis hermanos y primos ...

-Eh!? Mas gente!?

-¿Por que no?, hay muchas habitaciones.

-¿Y?-Estuvieron en silencio un rato, una competencia de miradas, mirandose fijamente el uno al que el japones decidio romper el silencio con una pregunta:

-¿Donde puedo dormir?-El otro suspiro y dijo "Sigueme".Recordo que tenia una habitacion estilo oriental, decidio llevarlo ahi, para que se sintiera comodo.

-Aqui es- El oji-esmeralda abrio la puerta de la un futon en el suelo, una mesita y algunas pinturas en la pared.

-G-Gracias, ya es tarde dejare mis cosas aqui e ire a preparar la cena, entro al cuarto abriendo su maleta para dejar su ropa en el armario , el otro lo miraba desde la puerta...

Estaba en la cocina, haria algo simple, Onigiri y salchichas en forma de pulpitos. Llevo la comida a la mesa,dejo el plato donde se sentaria el ingles, y se fue a su lugar, se sento frente al rubio,se quedo mirando los cuernos de este mientras comia.

-Que?-dijo el otro sacandolo de su "Trance"

-Eh...Nada- tomo su ultimo onigiri y lo mordio-Ahora que recuerdo, no me haz dicho tu nombre.

-Es cierto, soy Arthur Kirkland-"Arthur...Lindo nombre" dijo en su mente Kiku.

-¿Por que tienes esos cuernos?-El otro miro su plato sin decir nada, no queria hablar de eso.

-No te importa-Dijo

-¡Claro que me importa!Quiero ayudarte- El nipon le sonrio al Britanico y este desvio la mirada algo sonrojado.

-Esta bien,esta bien. Estaba en mi sotano, practicando mi magia y por... Idiota.. digo, accidente me hechize a mi mismo.

-¿Hace cuanto ocurrio eso?-Pregunto el japones

- 88 años- el otro escupio un poco del té que estaba bebiendo y tocio un poco-Estas bien?

-Ah...Si,si...Eh..Hace tanto tiempo!?

-Si, es demaciado triste, y nadie me entenderia

-Yo...Yo quiero acompañarte, estar con tigo...A tu lado...

-No! No puedes!- "Es alco terco" penso el japones- Solo lo haces por lastima!,Verdad?No caere a tus mentiras!Traeras a tus familiares para que se burlen de mi ser miserable! Verdad?-Se fue a su habitacion, cerrando fuerte la puerta dejando al japones...algo triste...

* * *

Ehm... Reviews? .w.U


	2. Nos hemos vuelto a encontrar

**Quise terminar esto rapido(? Bueno , tratare de mejorar con los fics...**

**Dx espero les guste .w.U**

_**Hetalia no es mio, es del genialoso Himaruya-sama**_

* * *

**-Nos hemos vuelto a encontrar-**

Al dia siguiente, Kiku se levanto temprano para hacer el desayuno.  
Subio hacia el segundo piso hacia el cuarto del ingles.  
Toco la puerta del cuarto.

-Arthur-san, ya esta el desayuno, baje por favor- Sin mas se retiro y se fue direto al comedor a esperar al ingles.

El desayuno era algo simple,arroz, un poco de salmon y huevos dulces.

Se sento, no comeria hasta que bajara el ingles.  
Una hora despues bajo, moria de hambre, durante todo este tiempo, no se como, pero sobrevivio con su propia comida, era muy malo en ello.

Llego al comedor donde estaba el Japones.

-¿Por que no haz comido?-Pregunto el rubio

-Te estaba esperando-El ingles se sento frente a el

-Para?

-Es triste estar solo por muchisimo tiempo,no?

"Que si es triste!?" se dijo en su mente el chico de cuernos  
"Es demaciado deprimente..." Esas palabras escaparon de sus pensaientos.

-Que?- Dijo el japones, el ingles nego con la cabeza

-¿Que edad tienes?- Se animo a preguntar el rubio.

-23-Respondio el otro- y usted?

-24-Respondio-24 Eternos años

-Compermiso-Se levanto de su lugar Arthur, se fue a dejar los platos y vaso al lavadero, los lavo y de ahi se fue a su cuarto y se encerro.

El japones suspiro,queria ayudarlo, el no podria hacer todo por si solo.

Se encontraba en su cuarto, bordando, era muy bueno en eso, y tambien tejiendo.  
Se sentia algo raro, cada vez que veia al japones sentia raro en su estomago.

-Amor?, no, no lo creo, ya ni recuerdo como se siente...o...Jamas lo he sentido?

Llego la noche, busco una cobija para ponerle lo bordado, se la daria al japones.

Bajo abuscarlo a la sala, estaba dormido en el sillon, se veia tan lindo...  
lo cargo, su cuerpo era muy liviano...delicado...Lo llevo cargando a su cuarto, lo recosto sobre el futon y le puso la manta que habia hecho para el.

Se dirigio a la salida del cuarto, se detuvo y lo miro unos segundos, le sonrio y cerro la puerta con cuidado y despacio.

-  
Y asi pasaron los años, el japones acompañando al ingles, no lo queria dejar solo, no queria que este sufriera...necestiaba de alguien aunque el no quisiera.

El tiempo se notaba en el japones, ya habia cumplido 40 años...si...ya habian pasado 17 años desde que llego al lugar y conocio al chico de cuernos.

El ingles se preguntaba a si mismo en su mente "Porque no se ha ido?, por que no se ha casado y formado una bella familia lejos de mi?Soy una bestia...nadie querria estar con una persona como yo..."

En el interior...muy en el interior el rubio no queria quedarse solo...  
Pero es tan terco y enojon.

Y seguia...seguia pasando el tiempo, el japones se negaba a dejar solo al rubio.  
Ya estaba viejo, 62 años, tenia arrugas, estaba debil, ya no podia moverse con facilidad como antes, ya tambien era algo dificil para el cocinar, pero debia hacerlo.

-Esta vez yo cocinare para ti, no te preocupes, puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito ayuda, tu ahora estas muy debil y necesitas descansar.-dijo el ingles mientras sacaba ingredientes sin fijarse cuales eran y sacando oolas, cucharas , etc..

-No...-tocio- yo te ayudare- dijo el japones tratando de levantarse del sillon donde se encontraba.

-No...yo...yo puedo hacerlo solo, no dejare que hagas todo por mi.

Trato de imitar al japones cuando le cocinaba, siempre lo observaba, queria aprender a cocinar. Lo mas facil para el era... el onigiri, era muy malo cocinando, pero el onigiri le quedo bien.  
Ademas el otro ya era una anciano, no podia comer cosas saladas como antes.

El japones habia llegado a la edad de 72 años, el ingles aun tenia su eterna edad.  
El nipon estaba aun mas debil que antes.

Solo podia estar recostado en su futon, acariciando suavemente con una de sus manos al perrito que lo acompaño durante toda su vida.  
Necesitaba de la compañia del chico de cuernos, ya sentia que moriria, y esos ultimos momentos queria pasarlos con el, como lo hizo años atras.

-Sabes- dijo el anciano con una voz muy debil- Jamas...Jamas... tuve el valor para decirte algo-El rubio lo miro confundido, tomaba la arrugada mano del japones, apretando un poco.

-Q-que cosa?- pregunto

-Que yo...-tocio- te amaba- Los ojos del rubio se abrieron par en par

-Que?

-Arthur-san, debo irme...-los ojos del ingles se llenaban poco a poco de lagrimas,apretando aun mas la mano del japones. Mientras este cerraba los ojos lentamente, indicando su final.

-No...no te vallas..- Suplicaba inutilmente, era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien mas.

Beso delicadamente los labios muertos del japones, su rostro aun estaba lleno de lagrimas.

"Fui un idiota, te debi amar" se dijo a si mismo en su mente.

-Hasta el dia en que tu y yo nos podamos re-encontrar, te esperare no importa si es po miles de años mas.

...

Pasaon años, muchos años de la muerte del japones. Estimo, segun el habian pasado 40-50 años...

"142 años de mi inmortalidad" Fue a su patio, lleno de rosas, habia enterrado a su amado japones ahi, ensima de su lapida habia puesto aquella manta que hizo especialmente para el.

-Aun seguire esperandote Kiku.

Dias despues de eso, decidio que era hora de salir, tenia algo de miedo, obivamente todo habia cambiado.  
Queria ir al parque al que iba con su hermano menor hace años...  
Esperaba que aun siguiera ahi.

Salio sin importar lo que le dijeran, las miradas de la gente se posaban en el.  
El parque seguia ahi, se dirigio al centro del lugar, parado, sintiendo la brisa del aire

Abrio los ojos par en par, soltando unas lagrimas.

Una muchacha con pelo corto color azabache, tambien estaba sintiendo la brisa, con una maleta en manos.

-Haz vuelto Kiku...-dijo en voz baja y una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabia, si estuviera con ella tambien moriria, pero fue muy idiota en no amarlo en la anterior vida de este...tenia una nueva oportunidad enfrente...

Se acerco a la chica, aun con lagrimas en los ojos dijo:

-Hola, soy Arthur Kirkland

La chica lo miro, sus ojos se abrieron par en par y unas lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Nos hemos vuelto a encontrar..."

* * *

**Si, esta cosa es corta, que idiota fui al ponerlo en 2 chapters(?**

**Ñe, soy un asco en esto ;_;!**

**Bueno ;_; Ciao!**


End file.
